Chosen Future
by ShiverMeFunzies
Summary: Chris makes a deal with "The Powers that Be" to let Piper live long and grow old with Leo. Only, that deal costs the Halliwell family much more than any of them ever imagined. Chris centric in the changed future.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Future

**Chosen Future **

**A/N Hey this is my first charmed fic, please don't hate me! If by some luck, you do like it…please review so I know that someone will read if I continue. **

Don't own anything by the way

...

**Prologue **

The ghostly plane 2004

A lone figure stood in an empty room, looking remarkably like the Halliwell manner, only darker. She watched the scene take place in Piper's bedroom. Any minute now. This was not going to be easy, not for her, for the occupants of the room. Her eyes watered at the last words that slipped from Chris' lips. He was such a brave boy, much more than any of his past family gave him credit for.

He never told them about the horrors he lived through, nor of the great deeds he committed in his life time. They never saw him lead the resistance and save hundreds of lives, never saw him get tortured by his brother without succumbing to his will. Sadly, neither did his parents in the future. Chris truly did rise to every challenge that life threw at him, all by himself, without any guidance. Sadly, he did it all in silence, never feeling the need to burden others with his problems, not even his parents in the past. Still, despite not knowing all the good that Christ had done in the future, his family did learn to appreciate his efforts to protect Wyatt in the past, although reluctantly. That was the least fate could do for him, surround him with a few loved ones at the time of his death.

Her heart clenched in anticipation as Chris drew his last breath. She couldn't bear to listen to Leo's cries, so she detached her mind from the rest of the mortal realm, concentrating on receiving the you Haliwell. Just as expected, Chris slowly materialized behind her.

"Woa..whats going on? Where…"

"Hey. Its okay, you're safe." said the figure, as she turned around to face Chris.

"Aunt Prue!" Prue smiled, relishing the title.

"Hey honey. It's me."

"I'm dead aren't I?" He asked softly, looking down to inspect the wound that once still lined his abdomen. There was nothing there, nothing hurt. He felt as light as air.

"Yea. I'm sorry."

"Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"You're in the ghostly plane. I'm here to help you make the transition." At this, Chris nodded in acceptance.

"So what now?"

"Your lifetime ran its course, However, you're not ready to move on yet. Your soul will be reborn but you won't remember anything from this lifetime."

"So, I'm going to be a part of…mini-me?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I here? Why am I still dead?"

"That's where I come in. The powers that be have granted you one last wish, to help the new you in any way you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you don't actually get to live the future you helped change, with your own memories, you'll get to have a say in what happens to you, any one thing."

"Anything I want?" he confirmed, always skeptical of people Up There.

"Yes, whatever."

"Wow, where to start." He said with a bitter laugh. It was no secret that his life had been one long and horrible nightmare most of the time. "Is Wyatt good in the future?"

"yes."

"Is dad going to stick around?"

"Yes."

"What about mom?" Prue turned away for a second.

"Piper's life span was already decided, just like yours. She'll be around till you turn 14. It's the way cosmic balance was meant to be."

"You said I could change anything I wanted right. That's what I want. I want my mom to have a long life, for her to grow old with my dad."

"Honey, that's not possible. The cosmic balance will be disrupted."

"Aunt Prue, I've studied my magic, I know all about cosmic balance. There's always a way around."

"Not this time sweetie. Our family has too much good in it, having the charmed ones, the twice blessed and the thrice blessed will be too much power. It will disrupt the balance in ways you don't want."

Chris stood there, in silent thought. Then spoke, finally registering what his aunt had said.

"I'm the thrice blessed?"

"Yes, you changed your own destiny by making your father an elder. You're going to be just as powerful as your brother, maybe even more. That's why your mom can't be around, its all too much power."

"Well then…Let me trade with mom. Let me die instead of her, when I turn fourteen."

"No, you can't die at fourteen in the new timeline, you have a destiny to fulfill."

"What kind of destiny?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Fine. When does this happen?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you that either."

"Its not like I'm gong to remember Aunt Prue." Chris snapped. It was so typical "Powers that be", granting him a wish but not letting him have the one thing he wants.

"Right…the pivotal moment comes when you turn 23."

"How long do I live to be?"

"Eighty"

"Okay, fine then, I choose to live till I turn 23, and I want the rest of my years and the rest of my destiny transferred to my mom. That way the cosmic balance still stays, and everyone's happy."

"Honey, you can't just…"

"You said I could have one wish, if you can't give me this, then don't bother asking. I just won't reenter my new body…the powers that be can kiss their cosmic balance goodbye." Chris replied with a glare, folding his arms, cockily inviting Prue to disagree.

Prue didn't flinch, just stared back in amazement. Was her future nephew actually arguing with her to allow him to shorten his own life? Hadn't he just died a few minutes ago, now he was negotiating for a repeat? She wasn't sure if she should be in awe of him for being so selfless or angered that he cared so little about his own life. But then, it was such a Haliwell thing to do, to put family before yourself. Still, this sort of self sacrifice went beyond the stubborn Halliwell streak.

"Are you sure that's what you want Chris? Your life line was meant to be long and happy. You are meant to inherit great powers, just life Wyatt. The two of are mean to be the greatest forces of good that ever existed."

"I'm sure. Besides, the charmed ones will stay together, and combine Wyatt's powers with that…good will still win. Just not with me there." His voice faltered at the last words. Looking away from Prue, Chris tried to control his emotions. He couldn't believe how quickly things has changed. Just yesterday, he was preparing to go back to the future, then suddenly everything went to hell in a hand basket. Now here he was, throwing away the chance at having a long and healthy life. He had to though, if he could keep his mom a live by any means possible, he'd do it. That was the one regret he harbored all his life, and he wasn't about to let a chance of changing everything pass him by.

"You okay?" Prue asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. At her touch, he turned around to face her.

"No, its just weird…all this." He shrugged, before collecting himself once again. "Do we have a deal or what?"

"Let me talk to "them"" Prue smiled kindly. "Wait here." With that, Prue swirled away like a disintegrating tornado.

Left alone in the darkened and empty attic, Chris stood rooted to the spot. Now that he was alone, waves of emotion assaulted him. He was dead, hid time line was gone, and he was going into a future where he would die young again. Why could't his life be easy for once. Hell why couldn't death be easy? Would it have been so hard to let him have a life in which his entire family lived long and happy lives. Was it so bad to let him enjoy that with his family. Apparently it was. But he wasn't about to back down, not for anything. Spending time with his past family and especially with his mom had made him sure of one thing. He would go to any lengths to protect his family. If that meant that he was going to die young in every lifetime, than that was that.

He had barely finished that thought when his deceased aunt materialized in front of him once again.

"They've agreed to your request."

"That's…good." He replied slowly. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy about the news. It was more a necessity for him rather than a demand. He wasn't going to live his whole life without his mom again, not ever.

"We should go now, you're about to be born soon." At this, Chris nodded. Then suddenly his eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute, I never got to ask, what are you doing here anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here and not anyone else from my timeline. You and I never even met."

"We haven't yet, but we will soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been assigned to be your white lighter."

"What? But you didn't orb…you did that wind…thing" he finish lamely

"Yea well you're not born yet, and I'm not assigned yet…so right now we'te both a bunch of dead people."

"Right…so you're going to be a white lighter just for me. Why bother, I won't be around long enough for it to actually make a difference."

"It's complicated. But let's just say that your destiny is much bigger than your life span. You're going to need all the guidance you can get."

"Huh" was all Chris could think of saying. It wasn't like he knew what was going to happen. "Well anyway, I guess its time to get this show on the road." He said, preparing himself to be taken wherever it is, his aunt wanted to take him.

"Yea…I just.." Prue fumbled with her words, not exactly knowing what she wanted to say. "Chris I just want you to know, I've been watching over you the whole time. I, and the rest of the Haliwells are so proud of you."

"Thanks." He said simply, touched by the gesture.

"You ready?"

"I guess."

"Then lets go." With that, Chris dematerialized into white light, floating through many realms and dimensions, before finding his mother in the hospital. Unseen by others in the hospital, the white light consumed Piper Haliwell in the operation theatre. A few seconds later, Chris Perry Halliwell was born into a world; he helped to change for the better.

TBC

**Review pretty please…and sorry about all the typos.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Halliwell manner, as it usually did in times of crisis, roared with the sounds of loud crashes and ominous bangs

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had exams. Hopefully you'll like this. Please review and let me know. **

The Halliwell manner, as it usually does in times of crisis, roared with the sounds of loud crashes and ominous bangs. Fireballs, energy beams, potions and powers were being flung across the living from every direction. In the midst of this chaos, four witches and five demons fought each other for control.

"Okay, someone please tell me why five very angry and green looking demons are messing up my living room….again!" Yelled Piper, dodging yet another energy bolt.

"Oh you know, the usual, trying to get to someone or the other from the family. Twice, blessed, thrice blessed, charmed ones…all that jazz. I'm betting its Chris today." Wyatt replied, nonchalantly, all the while, shooting fireballs at his demon.

"Actually." Chris chimed in. "For once it wasn't me. I distinctly heard Ugly over there, asking for mom." The demon to whom Chris had pointed, looked more than a little insulted, Leaving his position from attacking Paige, he too joined his fellow demon, in attacking Chris. "Aw whats the matter Ugly, did I hurt your feelings?" Chris mocked, as he TKed an energy bolt away from himself, and back towards "Ugly". Unfortunately the Ugly dodged the attack and came back with a vengeance.

"Is it necessary to antagonize him, oh nephew of mine" Paige asked, dryly. It seems that her powers were being blocked by the demon's presence, just life Piper, reducing her to throw wiles of potions at her attackers. Unfortunately, that was not working out either.

"Sure it is, aunt Paige, where would the fun be otherwise. Besides, throwing tiny bottles of smoke does the same thing, if nothing else" Chris replied, just as dryly.

"Funny" Paige shot back, pouring every ounce of sarcasm in that one word, as she could.

"You know, this is getting old." Chris said, as an energy ball just barely missed him. With that, he put up a shield of electric energy and molecules around his attackers, while telekinetically crushing the two of them together. The two demons, immediately disintegrated. At the same time, Wyatt took care of his demon a few well placed energy balls.

"A little help here?" Piper yelled, as her demon continued to resist her powers. Turning around, Wyatt began to attack the last demon standing. Just as he managed to take care of him with his own energy bolt, three more demons shimmered in.

"Are you kidding me!" Paige yelled, as she armed herself with a broken piece of furniture, instead of potions. With all her might, she began to fling her make shift sword around the living room.

The battle continued anew. Chris, very keenly aware of the danger being posed to his mother, edged closer towards her as he contained to ward off attacks. It was clear that the demons had come prepared with blocks for charmed powers, as neither his mother's nor his aunt's powers were working. It was up to the two brothers to take care of this mess. Yet again, he decided to put up his electro-molecular shield, but this time it was split in two, one protect his mother and aunt from a frontal attack, and the other to crush the demon that was attacking.

"Chris! Stop!" Wyatt yelled back worriedly. This power was relatively new to his little brother and using it at any capacity usually left him exhausted for many hours at a time. This was already the second time he had used it in a day, and the fatigue was already evident on the face of the young teen.

"I got this Wy, take care of the other one." Wyatt didn't argue, because he didn't have the luxury of time and concentration. Besides, when his brother made up his mind, that was that.

While Chris managed to vanquish his demons with the shield, Wyatt was not as successful. Unfortunately for him, his particular green mean fighting machine was an upper level demon, unlike the rest.

"That's nice, make me look like the invalid why don't you." Wyatt yelled, indignantly. Looking around, he could see that Chris's shield, which was still erect around the sisters, was getting weaker, and Chris himself was swaying on his feet. "You okay Chris?"

"Yea" Chris nodded, absently, before collapsing on the floor, taking the shield down with him. Meanwhile, the sisters, who had been unable to help previously, ran towards the youngest Halliwell. The demon noticed Piper's movement and began to take aim. Just then, three things happened simultaneously. The demon let go of his fireball, Chris dove towards his mother to move her out of the way, and Wyatt released his strongest energy bolt towards the demon. Immediately, the demon went up in flames, filling the living room with smoke. When the smoke died down, the roar that resounded in the Halliwell manner was replaced with resonating silence. For a few seconds, no one moved, too afraid to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. Then suddenly the moment had passed and Wyatt spoke up.

"Anyone hurt?" He was sure the demon had been vanquished, but seeing both his mother and little brother on the floor told him that one or both of them had been hit before the vanquish.

Piper got up from her sprawled position on the floor. "Ow, my butt is…" only then did she notice that her son hadn't moved yet." Chris? Are you hurt?" No response. Panicking, she shook him once more, but nothing happened. She franticly began to look for a burn mark on Chris' body but there was none to be found. "What's wrong with him? I was sure the bolt didn't actually hit him." Piper cried out, quickly loosing control. "Wyatt, get over here! Heal! Now!"

Wyatt ran over to his brother's prone position on the floor. His hands were shaking with fear over loosing the one person in the world who meant the most to him. He couldn't loose Chris, he just wouldn't survive. Forcing himself to calm down, he began to heal, but to no avail. Chris didn't wake up. "I don't get it. Why isn't he waking up."

Paige who was also leaning over her nephew, joined Wyatt in the healing, but nothing happened once again. "Okay, maybe he's just exhausted from the force field thingie"

"Yea, that's gotta be it, the first time he used it for a few seconds and almost passed out. He had it up for much longer this time." Wyatt pointed out.

Piper confirmed this by taking her son's pulse. "Yea his pulse is steady and he doesn't seem to be hurt anywhere. Paige, orb him to the bedroom, Wy, go get aunt Prue and your Dad."

The two witches did as they were told, as Piper walked over to the bedroom where Paige had taken Chris. By then Chris lay motionless on her bed. Paige sat by him, stroking his hair. "So much for a happy Birthday huh? This little dude sure does know how to have a blast." She said, looking up towards Piper as she walked in.

"Yea" Piper agreed. They had all been so excited about throwing Chris a big Birthday party, but it didn't seem like any of that would happen anymore. Both sisters fell silent, staring at new turned fourteen year old, who lay on the bed, looking much younger than he normally did. Chris acted a lot older than he actually was. His wit, his nonchalant attitude, his strength, his sudden bursts of wisdom and his ability to keep everyone calm in stressful situations, always made his family members forget that underneath it all, Chris was still just a kid. He was just a kid who had learned at an early age that bearing the burden of the Halliwell name meant lots of responsibility, lots of power and lots of danger.

………………….

_  
"Whats going on?" Chris asked, to the person who stood before him, just barely out of view, hidden behind the shadows. "Where am I? Who are you?" The last thing he remembered was diving for his mother, and then passing out. Now, he stood in a dark and empty room, filled with a creepy sort of mist. _

"_None of that's important, what is important, is that you know what happens next." Replied a voice, that was an octave lower than his own, and tad more mature. His suspicions rose at the sound of that voice. He had heard stories about the other Chris, but he was dead….this couldn't be him. _

"_Who are you?" Chris tried again, not willing to be dismissed. At this, the other man sighed and stepped into the light. "I'm you, are you happy now. Can we talk about more important things please." He demanded, impatiently. The younger Chris stared back in awe. So that's what's he was going to look like in the future, not too shabby. _

"_So you the other me, the one who died." _

"_No, I'm you, we're the same people. I'm just a part of your subconscious memory. And if there has to be an 'other' in this conversation, that would be you, because I came first." _

"_Feisty much? Do I sound like you all the time?"_

"_Hey, die a few times, watch your whole family die, have your brother turn evil and then die again to save him, and then see if we sound the same. Besides, that's not even the point, because you won't get to see all that. Your future, or a least you family's future is going to be great, and we made sure of that today." _

"_What do you mean?" The older Chris reiterated the pact that he had made with the Elders, while the younger Chris listened with growing unease. _

"_So basically, you made sure that I don't cross the age of twenty three in any lifetime, that's…that's…what the hell is that?" _

"_Look, it was either that or living your entire life without your mom. Do you want to see how her death breaks your father's heart, how the sisters fall apart, how Wyatt stops believing in good, in himself or in the family. Yea, maybe he doesn't turn evil in this lifetime, but that doesn't mean he's going to be happy either. Trust me, you don't want to live like that, you don't want that life for your family members. This is the best way." _

"_What do you want me to do? Commit suicide? Why are you even telling me this. I could have lived happily ignorant for nine more years." _

"_I'm not telling you anything you idiot, no one is telling you anything. You're remembering on your own because this was the day mom was supposed to die, and you saved her. That probably triggered the memory, and here I am. I'm here because somehow you want to remember. Maybe this will make you stronger, I don't know." _

_The younger Chris ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to die, that was for sure, but even the thought of losing his mom for a second, scared the life out of him. It wasn't hard to see that the older Chris did the right thing. It just sucked. Life was so unfair. What was he supposed to do with this information anyway? _

"_What now?" he asked softly. _

"_Now, you go live your life. How many people in the world actually get to do that Chris? Live like they know they are going to die soon. You know when your time is up, so now you can live your life the best way possible." _

"_Are you kidding me? You're spinning this positively, this of all things." _

"_Hey, don't look at me, I'm just putting your own thoughts into words. Sounds like good advice to me." _

"_Right, whatever. Does aunt Prue remember?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_What the hell do you know then!" Young Chris yelled, growing angrier and angrier with his older self. _

"_All I know is that you have time, lots of time, to do good, to be good and to aske every single moment of your life count. You have a family who loves you, and you can make sure that their lives are the best they can possibly be. You can make sure that everyone stays safe as long as you can. You can live the life, I never got to live, even for a little while. Be glad for it. Besides, any sacrifice you think you're making, isn't enough when it comes to family and you know it. You'd do the same every time, in every life time. This is our destiny, to keep our families safe." _

"_You're right. I know, its just that…this is huge, and I can't tell anyone about it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself when I go back." _

"_Talk to aunt Prue. She'll know." With that, the older Chris turned around and began to leave. Before disappearing, he gave one last backward glance to his younger self. "Good luck and keep them safe. They're all that matters." And then he was gone. _

_The younger Chris just stood there. His heat felt like it was crushing itself into pieces. He was just a kid, how was he supposed to deal with life and death, his own life and death that too. _

_No, I have to be rational about this. He's right, anything for mom, anything at all. So if that means, that I have to live the next nine years, knowing that I'm going to die, then so be it. What doesn't kill you….immediately, makes you stronger right?...Right. _

…………………

Back at the manor, the Prue, Pipe, Wyatt and Leo sat around Piper's bedroom, waiting for Chris to wake up.

"How long has it been now?" Wyatt asked, impatiently

"It's been three hours Wyatt, and it had been three hours a minute ago, when you had asked back then." Piper replied irritably

"Touchie." The sixteen year old murmured.

"Cut it out guys, I think he's waking up." Prue announced, since she was the closest to Chris' head. In turn, Chris opened his eyes groggily.

"hey" hey greeted softly. Still half immersed in the vision he had just had.

"Hey honey" Prue smiled, before cupping his cheek with her right hand. "How you feeling?"

"tired." He replied, simply. The rest of the family moved closer to the bed, trying to see for themselves that Chris was awake and mostly okay.

"Hey buddy, so much for that big party we were planning." Wyatt, chimed in, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm sure you'll think of something else Wy." Chris said, raise his eyebrow teasingly

"You scared us kiddo." Leo said, as he came to stand by Chris's pillow, kissing him on the forehead.

"Sorry dad." Looking around, he couldn't see his mom, even though he had sensed her in the room. "Where's mom? Is she okay?" he asked, getting worried.

"I'm right here sweetie." Piper replied, as she pushed her way past the larger frames of her husband and elder son. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He scolded, affectionately. "Don't make me bind that power of yours young man, I'll do it, I…"

"Mom?" Chris stopped her in mid rant

"Yea?"

"I Love you."

"I Love you too Chris." Piper said softly, as her youngest smiled, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep once more.

**A/N: don't forget to review, it helps me write faster. Also, I was thinking of going into more detail with the next chapter…just on Chris' relationship with Wyatt, Prue, some of the cousins, the sisters and the parents. Would you be interested in that? Do let me know. **


End file.
